


A Place For Us

by aus4loona



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Gang AU, but will have a happier ending, kinda angsty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-29 02:22:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18769234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aus4loona/pseuds/aus4loona
Summary: just a little hyewon au i've had in my head for a while. based on west side story.





	A Place For Us

**Author's Note:**

> This has not been proofread.

Summer's coming to an end, but the days are still filled with a humid heat that makes Haseul wish their gang's color wasn't black. Her skin feels sticky, and the leather jacket she has slung over one shoulder has caused a damp patch of sweat to bloom on the back of her shirt. All she wants is to get home and shower, but she had promised Sooyoung she would pick up something for lunch on her way back.

She continues on her trek, eyes scanning the area warily for any sign of girls in blue. Normally she wouldn't be so on edge in the middle of the day, but summer means less people wandering outside, and Jinsoul's gang has been growing more bold recently. Haseul would hate to be cornered alone. 

Haseul finally reaches the McDonald's, her guard lowering as she steps into the air conditioned fast food place. She debates whether or not to just sit and relax there for an hour or two, but decides against it. After all, there's four hungry girl's waiting for her. 

Haseul orders sixteen cheeseburgers and a chocolate milkshake to drink on her way back. She hands over a few dollars and goes to wait at a table for her order to be called. As she sits, the front door opens, and two girls in light blue t-shirts walk in. Haseul recognizes both of them. Yerim's bright purple hair is a dead giveaway, and Hyunjin is just somebody she's run into on more than a couple occasions. 

They're too focused on ordering that they don't notice her, but Haseul knows that won't last. She waits until they go to fill their drinks before moving to the other side of the table. Now her back is facing them, and as long as they don't look at her as they walk by, she should be okay. 

Haseul holds her breath as they walk by, but she thinks she's in the clear until the back door swings open. and two more girls in blue enter. She locks eyes with the blonde one, and her heart sinks. Jinsoul's mouth curves up into a smirk and she gestures for Heejin--the girl who's just walked in with her--to join Hyunjin and Yerim. 

Jinsoul takes a seat on the opposite side of Haseul's booth, pushing her back against the wall so she can raise her leg up onto the bench. Her arm drapes over the red linoleum backing, fingers drumming against the material in a steady rhythm. 

"What do you want?" Haseul asks. Her voice is cold and her face remains passive, but her eyes shift between Jinsoul and her members and give away her concern. 

Jinsoul shrugs, "Can't I just sit and enjoy a meal?"

"Not with me you can't."

"Ouch," Jinsoul's hand presses against her chest, and she slouches for a second before letting out a laugh and returning to her original position. 

"Order number 16!" One of the guys behind the counter shouts.

"That's me," Haseul stands. "Always a pleasure talking with you, Jinsoul." She flashes her a fake smile before walking to the front to grab her bag of food. She gives the blonde a wink as she pushes open the door and steps outside. Haseul walks calmly until she reaches the end of the block and takes a look behind her. Jinsoul and the others are exiting the building, and Hyunjin points a finger in Haseul's direction when she catches her watching them. 

Haseul sends them a little wave and turns the corner before breaking into a sprint. She doesn't bother to look behind her, she can hear their feet hitting the street pavement as they chase after her. There may be four of them, but Haseul still has an advantage. She's lived here all her life, and knows every street and alley like the back of her hand. Jinsoul's gang is still new, and they've only been here for a year at most.

Haseul ducks down a side street and makes a quick turn down an alley. She barrels into the apartment complex that never locks the back door and runs through the lobby and out the front. Haseul hides behind a parked car, peeking through the windows to look inside the building. There's no sign of Jinsoul, and Haseul let's out a small sigh of relief before taking a sip of her milkshake. It's melted a bit, but it's still cold and she chugs it quickly to cool down. She tosses the cup into one of the trashcans on the street and then starts on her way home. 

* * *

"Damn it," Jinsoul smacks the wall in frustration. "She's gone."

"We could spread out and keep looking if you want," Yerim suggests. "She can't have gotten too far."

"No, no. We should just get home," Jinsoul sighs, running a hand through her hair. She hates to just give up like this, but she had promised Jungeun she wouldn't be out too long. Reluctantly she leads the others on the familiar path home. As they get closer to their apartment building, their tag pops up on more and more buildings. The word 'Sharks' about to be swallowed by an angry cartoon shark is a design that Heejin came up with back when they'd had their first encounter with Haseul and the Crows. 

Jinsoul takes a peek down a dead end alley to look at her favorite tag: the first one they ever did. She doesn't expect to find a shorter girl with familiar hair buns and a black t-shirt painting under it in white. She's writing the word 'stink' in all capital letters. 

Jinsoul clears her throat and the girl whips around, paintbrush dropping to the ground as she takes in the four angry girls in blue. She makes a snap decision and grabs the can of paint, swinging it forward so the white liquid splashes in their direction. Jinsoul and the others step back, and the shorter girl takes the opportunity to run past them and back the way they came. 

The four girls once again start their chase, this time making sure to stay as close as possible so she can't shake them. The sun is still high in the sky, and Jinsoul feels the sweat dripping down her forehead as she runs. But her speed causes a gentle breeze to hit her, and she feels so light and free as they close in on the girl that she can't help the laugh that bubbles out of her. 

The finally catch up to her at the little park near the center of town. She's in the process of scaling the fence when Jinsoul pulls her down. She kicks out and nails the blonde in the shin, causing Jinsoul's grip on her shirt to loosen. She's about to wriggle completely free when Yerim, Hyunjin, and Heejin help form a circle around her. 

"Nowhere to run to now kid," Jinsoul smirks, pulling out a knife from her pocket. "Now why don't we give you a little something to remember us by?"

The girl stiffens at the sight of the knife, taking a step back and into Hyunjin. Her eyes narrow before she opens her mouth and let's out the loudest yell Jinsoul has ever heard.

* * *

"Lunch is here!" Haseul calls out as she steps into the apartment. There's a loud thud and then three girls barrel into the kitchen, the tallest of the bunch ripping the bag of food from Haseul's hands.

"Jesus fuck Sooyoung. I didn't realize you were that hungry."

"Yeah well you were out for longer than expected," Sooyoung responds around a bite of food.

"That's because I ran into Jinsoul and the other Sharks."

"Are you okay?" Vivi asks, eyes wide with concern for her girlfriend.

"I'm fine. I got away from them before they could do anything," Haseul reassures, placing a soft kiss to her forehead. It's then that she notices how quiet the room is. "Hey, where's Yeojin?"

Jiwoo pauses her chewing to answer, "I saw her leave like 30 minutes ago, but I don't know where she is n-"

"HASEUL!"

Yeojin's shout cuts Jiwoo off, and all four girls throw down their food and rush to the window where they heard the shout from. Sooyoung spots them first, and points them out quickly before rushing for the door. 

Jiwoo and Haseul follow after her, but the latter is stopped by a hand on her shoulder. "Be careful," Vivi warns her before giving her a soft kiss. 

"Always am," Haseul grins.

The three girls run out of the apartment and across the street, launching themselves on top of the girls surrounding Yeojin. Sooyoung goes for Jinsoul, landing a nice punch to her face that sends her stumbling back. Her cheek splits where Sooyoung's rings hit it, and a thin line of blood wells up, the deep red a stark contrast to the creaminess of her skin.

The girls fight for a good few minutes before they're roughly pulled apart. Sooyoung and Jinsoul are the last two scuffling but a pair of delicate, yet strong hands rips them away from each other. 

"That's enough," Lieutenant Bae Joohyun's voice is quiet but firm, and she gives both girls a shove in the direction of their respective members. "I swear to god if we catch you guys fighting again we're throwing all of you in a cell together." 

Officers Wendy and Seulgi nod from behind her, arms crossed over their chests authoritatively. Officer Joy quickly takes the same position, observing them to make sure she's standing okay. The sight makes Sooyoung want to laugh. Joy may wear a uniform, but she's still a kid. Only a few months older than Vivi, and the memories of what kind of person she was in high school always makes Sooyoung wonder how she ever became a cop.

"Now, Yeojin," Irene turns to the shortest girl there, "Which one of them did that to your face?" She gestures to long cut that runs across her left cheek. 

"Well, actually ma'am, I did it to myself. I wanted to look like her." Yeojin points to Jinsoul who's cheek is also bleeding. "You see, I've always admired Jinsoul and I thought that maybe if we had matching scars it would help us grow closer. Of course, she was too scared to cut herself with the knife, so she asked Sooyoung to punch her instead. She's actually lucky that Sooyoung got the chance to before you broke up our friendly bonding session."

There's some snickers from other girls as Yeojin gives Irene the most sincere look she can muster, eyes wide and innocent. 

Irene offers a wry smile. "Alright, Jinsoul, why don't you take your girls and go home."

"Okay, Sharks," she turns on her heel, "Let's go."

Irene waits until they're out of earshot before addressing Sooyoung. "You know I'm on your side, right? You kids never caused any trouble before they moved in, and I would like for it to go back that way. Which is why I think we should work together. What do you say?"

Sooyoung scuffs the toe of her shoe against the pavement, "Sorry, but you've got it all wrong Lieutenant. We're all friends here. There's no need to team up against anyone."

The smile slips off Irene's face. "Well then, I meant what I said Sooyoung. The next time I see a fight I won't hesitate to lock you up."

Sooyoung remains quiet, gaze focused down the street on a stray dog that's sniffing through some trash cans. Irene knows she's been heard though. She straightens out her blazer and nods at her officers. The four of them walk to the patrol car, and Irene sends one last look to Sooyoung before climbing in. 

Sooyoung watches the car disappear down the street, fidgeting with the her rings as she begins to formulate a plan. A soft hand on her arm breaks her out of her thoughts. Jiwoo slides her hand down until her fingers entangle with Sooyoung's. The taller girl bends down to place a kiss on her cheek. The smile she receives in return makes her heart skip.

"C'mon, let's go finish eating. I think I have an idea."

**Author's Note:**

> Don't worry, Hyejoo and Chaewon will be introduced in the next chapter. Also I might be slow to update this since I'm busy with school atm


End file.
